The Others
by FearXtheXBloodMoon
Summary: What if there was another flock of bird kids that escaped from the School and were roaming the world? This is the story of Viper, Kira, Mimi, and Phoenix, an experiment crossed with a wolf, and what happens to them when they let hate get in the way.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

There was an echoing clank as the lock slide back, and the large door swung open. Light flooded the dark room, causing a young girl to wince from the pain the sudden light caused. She pressed herself farther into the corner she sat in, the cold metal bars of the cage pressing painfully into her back. She- if it was even possible- pressed herself farther still when three people stepped intot the doorway. The man in the middle grabbed a clipboard from the wall and walked down the rows of cages. As he neared her cage, the girl sucked in a frightened breath of air.

' Not me. Please don't let it be me again', she pleaded in her mind. She almost cried out when he stopped infront of her cage.

"Let's test this one again. She fights back after a while"m he said to his friends by the door. He knelt down and opened the door. He had to reach far to be able to grab her, but when he did, he grabbed a fistful of hair and all but dragged her from the cage. She was taken down the hall and into a larger room, where she was thrown onto the floor. The men sat down at a table as another door off to the side opened. Four large men walked in. Each was extremely beautiful, but she knew that was just a trick. The moved to circle her, and she snapped her eyes shut. She reopened them when she felt herself being lifted from the ground. The biggest of the mean was holding up by the collar of her shirt, and with a cruel smile, he threw her with a tremendous force across the room.

'Oh crap', she thought as she sailed through the air. Lokking behind her, she already felt the pain. She hit the wall hard, and was positive she felt she right shoulder crack, just above her wing. She slide to the floor and held her shoulder. The sahdow of the man loomed over her, then...

She jolted upright, breathing hard. She looked around and relaxed when she realized she was in her room.

"Just a dream", She gasped. Taking a deep breath, she lay back down. 'Let's try this again', she thought, closing her eyes. No more than a mintue later, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Viper woke up hours later to sunlight streaming through a break in the curtains and hitting her in the face. With a groan, she got up. Slipping on a pair of socks, she made her way to the kitchen. There she found her beloved twin, Kira, making breakfast.

"How long have you been up, Ra." she asked while pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "Not long." he replied simply, not looking up from the stove. Viper walked over and hugged him from behind, head resting on his shoulder.

"How long till foods ready?" she asked. "Bout fifteen minutes. Wanna go get the others up?" Viper nodded. She gave her brother a peck on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, laughing as he told her how gross the was and wiped his cheek. She walked down the hall and bardged in to the first room n her right.

"Rise and shine, Rin!" she screamed "breakfast in fifteen" with that she left the room, narrowly dodging the pillow thrown at her retreating figure. "Missed me" she informed Rin as she continued down the hall. She was just about to open the door to the next room when a voice sounded from inside, telling her the rom's occupant was already up. With a nodded Viper told the little girl, Mimi, to hurry down to breakfast. She walked into her own room and grabbed her brush. She pulled the brush through her hair and watched as that days outfit floated from the closet. She was dressed and walking into the kitchenthree minutes later. Viper smiled at the sight of her family of four sitting at the table, not trying to kill eachther this time.

"Mornin Rin" she greeted the white haired fourteen year old. "Yo" was the only reply she got before Rin stuffed food in her mouth.

"How can she fit all that in her mouth" Kira asked "i mean, I know she has a big mouth, but come on." he joked, causing Rin to get mad and throw a fork at him. Viper laughed and sat down with her food.

"Please refrian from trying to murder my brother, Rin." she said in mock seriousness. Rin fake pouted before going back to eating.

"Vi, can we go to the park today?" Mimi asked "We haven't been in forever" she added, green eyes begging for a yes. "Yeah, why not. We could all use the exercise." she said. Everyone quickly finished their food and the two younger girls ran off to their rooms to get ready. Viper plopped down on the living room couch, and rubbed her sore shoulder.

"You ok, sis." Kira asked sitting down next to her. "I had that dream again. The memory where I'm thrown into a wall by that Eraser.." she said. She had been twelve when that happened and it had broken her shoulder. They had escaped soon after and the break never really healed right.

"That's never gonna happen to you again. Things are different now. When the Erasers come for us, we fight back, and they don't last long." Kira said. Viper nodded, knowing he was right. Eraser had found them a few times before in teh past two years, and each time the four of them were able to either kill them or just drive them away.

"Ready to go." asked Rin from the behind them. Viper nodded and they walked outside. Mimi and Rin immedentially shot into the air, and Kira followed, shouting at them to stay together so they wouldn't get lost. Viper rolled her eyes at him and unfurled her wings. with a smile, she leapt into the air and was soon soraing next to her brother.


	3. Chapter 2

Viper and her flock weren't always bird kids. They had been normal. But when The School in California sucessfully created an avian-human cross, The Institute in Venice, Italy decided they wanted to try. Which is where Viper, Kira, Rin, and Mimi came in, They were made to be just like the kids the School made- Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel- but better. The four were equipped wiht enhanched verisons of the originals gifts. Viper got Max's speed, Kira got Fang's ability to blend into his surroundings, Rin got Gazzy's fire skills and Nudge's hacking skill as well as the night vision they tried to give him, that instead caused him to go blind. Mimi got a better version of Angel's mind reading. They were better versions of the origonal thing. Which is why when the six went missing, Viper and the others were sent to California. There they got worse treatment than the six originals did. But when one of the white coats forgot to lock Viper's cage, they escaped. Erasers hunted them for five months before they were called off and and four lived safely for two years, just outside a small town in Arizona. Viper hated the originals, believeing they were to blame for what happened to her and her friends. She mostly hated Max, though. She was practically famous, everyone white coat talked about stupid Max and Viper hated it. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey look! There's a fight going on down there!", Rin called back to the twins. Looking down, Viper saw ther was indeed a fight. She stopped and watched, only to be shocked at what she saw in her periphal vision. There was a little girl, maybe thirteen, flying above the ground by the trees. She instantly knew who it was. "Originals." she muttered. Then she laughed. Kira looked at her funny. "originals, or two of them at least." she told him. He smirked. "Nice. Should we go down to get a better look?" he asked. "I've got a better idea. Stay here girls. Let's go, Ra" with that, she folder her wings, letting herself drop. When she got close enough, she opened her wings at an angle, spinning sideways and kicking an eraser in the head, knocking himout cold. She landed on her feet and smiled when Kira took out another eraser the same way. The eraser beating the shit outta the kid on the ground turned and looked at her. She just smiled and waved, making him growl. He got up and walked towards the pair. Viper noticed the boy laying on the ground, bleeding slightly. 'Fang, Max's right hand' she thought, staring at his injured frame in slight disgust. 'Well he's not bad to look at, even bloody.'

"You should have just minded your own business, brats." he growled. Suddenly he was sprayed with green spraypaint and howled in pain and it went into his eyes. Kira pulled on her arm. "Let's go, before he recovers." With a nod, she launched into the air, Kira at her heels.

"Hey wait!" the twins turned to see Nudge and Fang flying towards them. "Thanks for helping us." Nudge said with a smile. "No problem, though it looked like geuinus over there had it sorted." she joked. "Shut it" Fang growled, glaring at her. "Wow calm your balls, dude. I was joking. Sorry if i offened you." she said. 'No I'm not.' she thought. "Well, anywho, your welcome and if you don't need our help anymore, we gotta go." Kira said scarsactically. They twins turned to leave when Nudge stopped them again. "We kinda do need help." she said. "with?" Viper asked. "Our leader, Max is missing and we need help finding her." she explained. Viper stiffened. She glared at Nudge. "Sorry, but despite what my brother just said, your lucky we help you get away from the erasers. Your on your own fot that one." she said coldly, the turned and flew away, Kira mouthed nd apology as he followed, ashamed his sister acted that way.


	4. Chapter 3

The twins flew in silence for a few minutes before Kira spoke.

"I told Rin and Mimi to head on home, so they should be there." Viper nodded. "Let's hurry then. Idon't want Rin setting the house on fire again." she picked up her pace, her brother doing the same. They were home a few minutes later and Viper almost fell from the sky at what she saw. There were eight Erasers in their backyard, two of them were holding Rin and Mimi. Viper folded her wings and dropped silently landing behind a bush, Kira following. She crept up behind the Eraser holding Mimi and quickly snapped his neck. She took the gun the now dead Eraser had in his pocket, and grabbed the six year old. She took off running away from the house, Rin and Kira falling in next to her. There was a loud bang, and a flash of white fell to the floor. Viper stopped, gave Mimi to Kira and told them to keep going and that she would meet them at the hide out. She turned and her heart almost stopped at what she saw. Rin lay on the ground in a growing puddle of blood. An Eraser ahd shot her and it hit her in the back,right between the wings. Viper knew she had been dead before she even hit the ground. There were five Erasers walking towards her. Viper pulled out the gun and counted the rounds.

'Seven rounds, five Erasers. I can only miss twice.' she thought. She quickly aimed and fired off five rounds. To her amazement, she hit all five Erasers. While only two were instant kills, she knew the rest would probably die before they could get the proper help. Flicking the safetey on, she pocketed the gun and picked up Rin. Wrapping her arm around her waist and secureing one onf her friend's arms around her own shoulder, Vipe launched into the air, heading to the hide out. Tears poured down her face as she slowly began to realize she was carrying the dead body of one of her best friends.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. This is all my fault." she whispered, causing a new wave of pain to wash over her, along with more tears. Viper landed in the cave she had sen the others too a few mintues later and almost fell to the ground. Kira was able to steady her before she fell though. Viper laid Rin's body down and cried, barely noticing when her brother pulled her to him, trying his best to comfort her. She looked ver and saw Mimi crying to and held her arms out to her.

"Come here, Mimi." the six year old ran into her embrace and the three just sat there for a while, mourning the loss of their best friend and sister.

Viper couldn't remember much of what happened over the next two days. The only things she culd remember clearly where burying Rin and plannign where they were going next, since home wasn't an option anymore. They had decided on New York, hoping being in such a large city would conceal the enough.

"Come on, Viper. We've gotta get going. We have a long way to go." Kira said. Viper nodded and, not wanting to wake Mimi who had fallen asleep in her lap, stood with the child in her arms. She followed her brother out of the cave and into the sky, heading in the direction of the big city.


	5. Chapter 4

It was pouring rain when the three arrived in New York. They were tired and hungry, but the only thing that really mattered to them was finding a place to go so they could get out of the rain.

"It's really cold." Mimi said, shivering in her thin jacket. "I know hun, just hang in there. We're going to find a place to stay for the night, then in the morning, we'll get food. " Viper told her, scanning the ground for an abondon building or something they could hide in.

"How about there?" Kira pointed down at an old house. It looked like no one had set foot in it for years. "Let's check it out." she said, heading down. Mimi followed closely and Kira flanked them. They landed with a slight splash, not noticing the puddle till they were standing in it.

"Nice." Viper said and walked to the front door of the house. It was unlocked and after inspection, deemed a livible space. For the time being at least. After finding blankets in an upstairs closet, Kira lit a fire in the fireplace with some wood found in the cellar and the three sat huddled together before the fire in an attempt to get dry and warm. Mimi yawned loudly and pulled her blanket tighter around her small frame.

"Mimi, come here honey." Viper said, openign her arms. Mimi crawled into her lap and Viper pulled her own around both of them. Mimi snuggled up closer and closed her eyes. After a minute, she was out cold.

"She's gonna be a pain to wake up tomorrow." Kira joked and Viper chuckled. "You should get some rest too, Ra. We've been flying since dawn and it's eleven thirty now." she said "Yeah yeah." he replied, layign back. Viper rolled her eyes at her brother and gently laid back, careful not to wake Mimi. She finally closed her eyes after she heard her brothers breathing even out, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep as well.

The next morning went better than Viper thought. Instead pf Mimi being hard to wake up, it was Kira. When they finally got him up and out of the house, it was past ten.

"You guys suck, you know that? Couldn't have just let me sleep" Kira grumbled as they walked down the crowded strees of the city. "Nope. You'll live, though. I promise." Viper replied, smiling at her twin. Mimi suddenly stopped in her tracks, an unreadable expression on her face. Viper pulled her to the side, out of the way of people traffic and knelt down to her level.

"Mimi, whats wrond, kiddo?" she asked, concerned. "There's someone calling for help. And their in.. the Institute. Here, only a few blocks away. We have to help him!" she cried. Viper nodded, knowing how scary it was to be in that place. "Can you find out how we get in undectected?" she asked. Mimi nodded and focused of the thoughts she was listening to.

"There's an underground entrance through a sewer two block ahead of us. Its on a less used street, so we can get in unnoticed" she announced after a few moments. "Erasers?" Viper asked. "only a few, but not near by", was her anwser. Viper nodded. "Let's go"

Viper, Kira, and Mimi crept quietly down the stone passage, dodging the rats that ran by.

"I don't like sewers. They're gross" Mimi stated. Kira laughed at that. "Yeah they tend to be. But don't worry, I see the door ahead" he said. When they reached it, Viper was happy to see it was unlocked. They entered a room full of empty cages. The entire room was metal that had been painted over, and there were no windows. It smelled of blood and bleach, and Viper wanted to gag.

"Okay, Mimi, where is this kid" she asked. Mimi instantly ran down a row of cages, the twins following. at the end of the row was a cage with a little boy in it. He was maybe nine or ten, and had cat ears. Mimi knelt down infront of the cage, and the boy shrunk back in fear.

"No no, it's ok. We're here to get you out. I heard you calling for help and we came." she told him. His eyes widdened and he came forward a bit. "Really? You heard me?" he asked, still scarred. Mimi nodded. Viper walked forward and knelt next to Mimi. "Let's get you out of this cage" she said and undid the latch. The boy crawled from the cage and tried to stand, but fell. Viper caught him and held him steady. "Whats your name, kid" she asked him. "Jax. " was all he said. He sounded out of breath and Viper knew he was going to pass out. And he did a second later. Viper picked the boy up and held him, one arms onder his legs, teh other supporting his back.

"Let's get outta here." she said and they began to head for the exit.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice from behind them. They spun around to see Erasers, lots of them. Viper instinctively backed up, Kir and Mimi following. Kira pushed Mimi behind him to protect her when the Erasers cae forward. The three found themselves pressed against the wall, surrounded by Erasers, with no way out. Getting out by foot was basically a death wish, and since there were no windows and the celing was metal, flying was out too. "Lookie here, boys. Three bird kid and a cat. And they cornered themselves for us, too. Isn't that nice" the leader sneered with a digusting, vicious smile. The others just laughed and their leader took a step towards Viper, only to be tackled to the grund by a firey red wolf. Viper's eyes widdened as she watched the wolf kill the eraser and turned to the others, lunging at the first to come towards her. The wolf killed all the erasers, one by one. Blood pooled on the floor and the wolf just sat there in it like it didn't matter.

"Thanks a bunch" Mimi chirped, coming out from behind Kira, walking over to the wolf. "Mimi, no!" Viper called after her. The little girl turned around and smiled at Viper. "She won't hurt me. She's nice, right Phoenix?" she said, turning to the wolf. It nodded and morphed into a human girl with hair the same fiery red. "She's right. I won't hurt her. And sorry for all the blood, Erasers sure bleed a lot" she joked. "Oh and I'm Phoenix"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's Ella. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been super busy with the upcoming state testing for school. I'm going to try to write a chapter a day, but if that doesn't work, feel free to yell at me. Really quick, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed, I'm glad there's people actually reading the story.**

**Well here's chapter 5.**

Viper handed the little boy, who had passed out, to Kira, then turned to Phoenix.

"I'm Viper. That's Mimi and Kira. Thanks for the help." Phoenix nodded. "No problem, but we shuld probably split. I can garentee those weren't the nly erasers here." she said. Viper looked to Mimi. "Is our original escape still safe?" Mimi shook her head. "The tunnels full of erasers. we have to find another way out." "Alright then. Let's go guys." The four left the room and entered a long hallway. doors lined each side. Mimi walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door at the end. "This one leads to a sewer system. We can get out from there." she explained. The others followed. The room they entered was white, with plush carpet and computers lining the walls. A large metal door stood on the other side of the room. Mimi ran over to the door and began to tug on the knob. "I think it's locked" she said sadly. Phoenix shook her head. "Nah, it's probably just stuck. here let me try." Mimi moved out of the way and Phoenix took the knob. she twisted it a few times, the becage to tug on it. She pulled so hard on it, that when her grip suddenly slipped, she was sent crashing backwards into Viper. Both girls fellonto the floor, Viper hitting her head on a desk in the process. The girls sat up, Viper holding her head, Phoenix looking slightly embarasses.

"Sorry, Viper" "It's ok." Viper said, standing up. "I guess it is locked" Phoenix admitted, standing also. Mimi giggled. "That was funny" "Yeah it was" said a voice from behind them. The group turned to see Ari, leanind against the door they had just come through. Vipe pushe Mimi behind her, hand inching towards th gun in her pocket. Ari held his hands up in defense.

"Let's not get crazy here" he joked. He grabbed one of the desk chairs and sat down. "I have a... propostion for you" "Yeah, well, we aren't intrested, so get lost." Kira spat. He and Viper turned and began to work on picking the lock. "So you don't want to get revenge on Max and her flock?" Ari asked, faking shock. The twins froze, turning to look at eachother. A smile spread over Viper's face and she stood, turning to face Ari.

"Congrats, Ari, you have our attention. Care to explain this.. propostion of yours" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Ari grinned and leaned back in the chair. "See, my sources tell me Max's right hand guy, Fang, is in the hospital. When he's out, they're going to live with our director, Anne Walker, for a while so he can rest up. Jeb won't go into detail, but I guess Anne's gonna send them to school. I want you guys to go to that schol, mbe friends with the flock, and soemhow get them to the School in California. I don't care how you do it, but when you do, they'll be in cages, and we'll be heros. Ther heroes that caught the Incredible Maximum Ride and her flock." he explained, leaning foreward, elbows resting on his knees. "So, what do you say? Wanna help me?" Viper looked at Kira, who nodded. She looked to Mimi, "What about you, kiddo? Wanna do this?" she asked. The six year old shrugged, playing with the hem of her shirt. "It could be fun" was her reply. "Do we get to come?" Phoenix asked. Viper nodded, "Only if you want too." "Well, you can count us in" Phoenix told her. Viper smiled. She walked towards Ari, who stood up to greet her.

"Well?" he asked, holding out his hand. She shook his hand, still smiling. "You've got yourself a deal."

**Review, please! hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

Viper and Phoenix sat in a classroom about a month later, waiting for school to start. The five had been going to some stupid school in DC for a month as aprt of Ari's plan.

"I thought Ari said Max would be here in a few weeks. It's been longer than that and look around... no Max" Phoenix complained. Viper nodded in agreement. "This is taking a lot longer than I'd expected. How long does Ari expect us to wait?" she added in. Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know. But honestly, I don't care either. Jax and I are only helping you gain their trust. After that you know we don't want anything to do with this. " "I know. And after phase one is complete, you guys can head to the hide out and we'll meet you there when the whole thing is over, Okay?" Phoenix nodded as the bell rang. The other students groaned and moved around the room, heading to their assigned seats. Luckily, Viper and Phoenix were placed next to each other in the back. Their ever so happy teacher walked in the room, the same annoying smile plastered on her face. A blonde girl followed behind her, glancing nervously around the room. The girl was tense and Viper figured it was normal, she'd been the same on her first day, but then she saw it. To the others in the room it wasn't noticable, but to Viper, it was like a neon sign telling who this girl was. Viper reached over and tapped Phoenix's shoulder and when she'd gotten her friends attention, she pointed at the new girl. It took a moment, but when Phoenix's expression became surprised, Viper knew she saw the same thing. She ripped a sheet of paper from her notebook and quickly wrote on it then passed it to Phoenix.

_That's Max. Time to start._

_I wonder what would happen if one of the other students saw the feathers sticking out of the bottom of her jacket._

_She'd proabably lie._

Phoenix tucked the note under her binder when the teacher walked by, Max following behind her. Mrs. Sterling stopped at the desk infront of Viper's and smiled.

"Max, this is Jaymi. She'll be your guide for today, so if you have any questions or need help finding your next class, ask her." Mrs Sterling chirped before walking back to the front of the room. Viper smiled, "Nice to meet you, Max."she said. Max nodded and sat down in her desk. Class began and, much to Viper's annoyance, Mrs Sterling kept looking back at Max, asking how she was and if she understood the lesson. Thankfully, towards the end of the lesson, Mrs Sterling realized she'd forgotten to make copies of our homeowrk sheet, so she told us all to talk quietly until she got back.

Max's P.O.V

'That was boring. I can't believe kids have to do this everyday. ' I thought. When the teacher, whose name I'd alredy forgotten, left the room, I let my head drop onto my desk. After a couple of seconds I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I sat up and turned around to see Jaymi smiling at me.

"Here. Don't let Mrs Sterling see it, or we're both in trouble." she said, handing me a slip of paper. The teacher walked back in the, so I carefully opened the folded sheet of paper under my desk so she wouldn't see it.

_You need to tuck your wings in tighter, Max. You have feathers poking out from under your jacket. People might start asking questions you can't anwser._

I tensed up. How did she know? Was she an experiment, or someone working for the School? She can't be an Eraser, she's way to small. the bell rang then, a shrill cry followed by everyone jumping from their seats and swarming out the door. In order to bypass the crowd, I took my time putting my stuff into my bag, freezing when I saw tow pairs of feet standing infront of me.

"What's your next class, Max? I can show you the way, if you want." i heard Jaymi say. I closed my bag and stood up. "Sure, thanks. I have biology with Mr. Tod" I told her. "So do we." the redhead next to her said. "Cool" I replied, slinging my bag over my shoulder. The three of us left the room and started down the hall. We passed the flock and when I got a questionong look from Fang, I mouthed 'Go to class.' He nodded and they walked off in opposite directions.

"Was that your flock? I recoginzie two of them. Nudge and Fang, i think." I looked at the black haired girl next to me, "How do you know them?" I demanded. She smiled at me, "Don't worry, Max. I'm one of the good guys. I saw those two being attacked by Ari and his croonies, so my brother and I helped them. That's all" She told me, "And here's the biology lab. You can sit with Kenna and I, if you want too" she offered. I nodded and we took our seats in the back.

Regular P.O.V

A few hours later, the bell ending the school day rang. Kids of all ags poured out the doors of the school, heading home to do whatever they did after classes. Viper, Phoenix, Kira, Jax, and Mimi stood out by the front gates, waiting for Max and her flock. Viper had found out Max lived close by to where they stayed with Ari. Max had asked if they wanted to walk home with them, and Viper quickly accepted.

"So she seriously trusts you? After one day?" Kira asked his sister, not really beliving her. Viper nodded, "Yeah. I swear, it was too easy." "What was too easy?" the five turned to see Max and her friends standing behind them. "This pop quiz in math." Viper lied easily. "It was way to easy." Max nodded, believing her. "Well guys" she said, adressing her flock, "This is Jaymi, the girl I was telling you all about." "Hey, nice to meet you guys." Viper smile slightly. "This is Fang, Nudge, The Gasman, Iggy, and Angel" Max pointed to each as their name was told. Viper nodded, "And this is Kira, Phoenix, Jax, and Mimi." The two groups began the trek home, the younger kids instantly grouping off, talking about what they did at recess.

"So how do you guys like the school? Pretty boring, huh?" Kira asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the older kids. "Yeah it is. Kid seriously have to do this everyday? I kinda feel bad" Iggy agreed. Max rolled her eyes, "Yeah but I'm sure you had fun setting off that stink bomb in the bathroom" she chided, making Iggy's cheeks flush a light red. "That was you? " Kira asked, eyes wide. Iggy nodded, which began a whole conversation between the two about bombs and other explosives. The five found it was easy to get Max and her family to trust them, easier thst they had first anticpated. When they had to part to go home, they made plans to sit together at lunch, as well as walk home in a group again.

"How did it go?" Ari asked when the five walked through the door. "It was fun." Mimi chirped. "We're going to hang out with them again tomorrow." Jax added. Ari nodded, a smile spreading over his face. "Mimi Jax, why don't you go change out of your uniforms and do your homework." Kira suggested. The kids nodded and ran off.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Ari left for California a few days after Max showed. Viper was happy to see the plan working so well. She jst hoped she wasn't making a mistake.


End file.
